


Bedtime Story

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan drabbles, Sexual References, danisnotonfire - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't sleep so Dan tells him a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 10 minutes so...yay drabbles!!!

It was a cold, clear night in London, the buildings silhouetted against the horizon. 

And Phil Lester couldn't sleep.

His boyfriend was slumbering next to him, brown curly fringe framing his face which was smashed into the pillow. His breaths were even.

Phil groaned, he just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. 

He bundled the blankets around him and opened his phone, logging onto the tumblr app. The familiar bright blue of his dashboard calmed him, although the weird posts did not. 

The raven-haired boy groaned in frustration, kicking the covers off himself.

A sleepy sigh was heard next to him. "Phil?" 

Whoops.

"Phil? Dan's voice grew less sleep-ridden. "Are you okay?" He said with a yawn.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." Phil said with a hint of frustration in his tones.

"You sound angry." Dan replied.

"Because. I. Can't. Sleep." The shorter boy threw his pillow across the room.

Dan stifled a laugh. His boyfriend was cute when he was mad.  As long as he wasn't mad at him. It was also very hard to take Phil seriously with the adorable personality and all.

"Try counting sheep." Dan said.

"Don't you think I tried that? Nothing's worked!" Phil's eyes filled with tears of frustration that the sleepy Dan didn't see. 

"What about warm milk?" Dan suggested placidly. 

"Thats just a myth!" Phil said, tears threatening to spill. "I just can't sleep and I'm so tired and I have stress on me and so much pressure-"

Dan silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips and began to wipe the tears away from Phil's face with his thumb. "Shhh, it's alright. I promise." He hugged Phil to his chest. "We'll tuck you in and I'll tell you a story." 

"Alright." Dan kissed the raven-haired man's forehead.

Phil snuggled down in the blankets, allowing his boyfriend to pull the blankets under his chin.

"Now tell me a story!!" Phil looked at Dan with his ocean-blue eyes, and Dan couldn't help but thinking that Phil looked small and innocent, almost child-like. He felt the strong urge to protect him from evil, which was completely silly as the most evil thing they had encountered was bad food.

"Umm okay." Dan said. "Let me think."

"Once upon a time, there were two guys, one who was incredibly sexy named Dan. The other was just okay. His name was Phil."

"Shut up!" 

"Let me tell the story!!!" Dan laughed. 

"Anyways, the two guys liked the same things, food, music and were both YouTubers. They Skyped for months, until they finally decided to meet." 

"This sounds familiar." Phil said, with a peaceful smile.  

"The boy named Dan met Phil at the station in Manchester, and had the best hug he'd ever received." 

"More where that came from babe." Phil laughed softly.

"Shut up and let me tell the story Lester!"

"Fine."

"Where was I? Oh yeah. They were at the train station, and they fell in love, created a cult of crazy shippers on the Internet, have accumulated enough subscribers to make a small army. And have lots of great sex, let me just say." 

"Dan!" Phil pretended to be shocked. 

Phil looked thoughtful for a second."That was the best story I've ever heard. What about saying The End, though? Isn't it a traditional thing for stories?"

"Mmm. I don't really approve of saying The End for this story."

"Why?" 

"Because our story isn't over."

"C'mere you spoon. I should've expected that. You're so cheesy!" Phil opened his arms.

Dan crawled into his boyfriend's embrace. "You feeling tired now? If not there's time for...other activities." The brown-haired man winked.

"I'm too sleepy." Phil sighed, pulling Dan closer to him.

"Hey Phil."

"Yeah?" He answered with a yawn. 

"CUDDLES!"

Dan kissed Phil's cheeks and nose, one of the few moments he allowed their relationship to be of the "fluffy and cute and perfect" variety.

Phil giggled sleepily. "Gerroff me Dan." 

"Nope!"Dan kissed Phil a few more times, and snuggled closer to him. 

"G'night Phil, I love you." He whispered just loud enough for the other man to hear.

It was too late. Phil was fast asleep. Dan giggled softly. "I should have known." 

So the tall meme and adorable lion lived happily ever after. Or at least that's what Dan dreamed about that night. He'd never lose the image of Pepe's face on his body making out with lion-headed Phil. What a strange dream.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is the ending???


End file.
